A New Life
by xX.sabrinaWUZhere.Xx
Summary: Seth and Kendra's kids and Edward and Bella's kids meet... what will happen now? R&R please! Enjoy.


**A/N: This is my FIRST fanfiction so comment ! tell me if it needs work for future books I write !**

* * *

After many adventures between Seth and Kendra , they had settled down and each married. They got their grandparents house than had made it into a two family house. Kendra had had a child named Sara than nine months later, Seth and his wife had had a boy named John who was a dare-devil, or thats what Kendra called him. Sara was a mama's girl, she also wore a lot of pink but that faded away when she got older.

** 10 YEARS LATER**

"John, come on my grandma can walk faster than you!" Sara says running after a fairy.

"But Sara, im so tired and I haven't aten lunch yet! I'm famished!" John says with a frown upon his face.

"Famished? When have you said famished?" Sara says in shock.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk all fancy?" John says with suprise in his eyes.

Sara could always tell when he was suprised. She called it her "John" senses. She has always been there for John when he was in trouble or when he was sad and sometimes when he's really happy.

"Not around me your not! Now hurry up or I'll send the nymphs after you!" Sara says with a faint laugh.

"You wouldn't!" Seth says with his eyes beaming open.

"Nymphs oh nymphs, where are you?! I have a meal for you!" Sara says smiling and bursting out laughing.

"Whatever, someday I'll be the king of Fablehaven but it would be called Johnland! Than I'll send the nymphs after you! Than you'll be laughing!" John says zoning out.

Sara never back talks to Johns dreams because when she does he never talks to her until she gives him a stamp which he collects.

"I beleive you, truely do John..." Sara says sarcastically without John seeing her face.

"Lets just get that fairy and go." John says with a chill down his spine.

Sara leads John around the forest, with John sighing and Sara smiling. Ever since the kids turned 4 their personality had changed, Sara turned out to be daring and troublesome and then John , well John became a scardy-cat and lost his daringness. John became like a mother to Sara, and Sara became the daring child well John sat their and watched her get in trouble so many times. John always thought that it was because she was older by exactly nine months, he thought if he was older he would be daring and brave and she would be a scardy-cat, but Sara always disagrees and gets John mad. The day Sara caught her first fairy, she got grounded for three months because Kendra would have to talk the fairies out of murdering Sara which was extremelly hard. Sara was kind of spoiled well John was forced to do chores for money to buy his own things. Sara had an iPod and cellphones and cable in her room and her own lap-top. John on the other hand had a tracphone an old iPod Sara gave him and used Saras computer and cable. The week after chasing the fairy, a new family had moved in next door. They were extremelly pale and had brown hair, yellowish eyes , and sharp K-9 teeth. It was rarely sunny out but when it was they were always inside their home. Each family was suspicious about the new family, especially Sara. She told her parents that they were vampires but they never beleived her.

"They're vampires, how come you beleive in fairies and pixies and all that other stuff except vampires?!" Sara says stating a point.

"Vampires are fake, and dont let the fairies hear you they said you had one more chance." Kendra says looking around for fairies.

"No one ever beleives Sara, yet everyone beleives John!" Sara says getting a bit frustrated.

"Name when we did that once." Kendra says with a serious face.

"When I fell out the tree and he came to tell you and you came rushing out and beleived him and then when he fell out of the tree I came out to tell you and you didn't beleive me! I had to call help myself than I was grounded for not telling you when I did!!!" Sara says super frustrated.

"Well... You've lied a lot in your ten years and when John never lied once in his ten years what do you expect, you would do the same so get over it missy." Kendra says with a angry face.

Sara had always hated it when her mom had called her missy.

"I'm not a missy im a Sara and just leave me alone and close my door, I'm going to bed good-night!" Sara shouts.

Kendra slowly walks out of the room shutting the door. After a couple hours (12:59 am) Sara jumps out of her covers and gets in a black outfit with a black hat which John always thought looked bad on her because of her bleache blonde hair. Sara slowly jumps out of her window with rope, duct tape and a flash light and heads to the neighbors house because they were always never home after dark. She snuck into their backyard after difficulties climbing the black medal sharp fence, she eyed the window that lead into the main room. She ran toward the window and slowly opened the window with it barely squeeking, she lifted her leg into the room and than her other leg and finally jumped onto the wooden floor without a squeek and started walking towards a door that had five locks and one doorknob with a imprinted "V" on the knob.


End file.
